Automotive applications based on vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure communications are expected to decrease the number of traffic accidents in the future and allow intelligent traffic management. However, malicious attacks on embedded IT systems and networks implementing functionalities of this type and on messages transiting in a vehicle in context of this scenario, such as sending fake messages may have a severe impact. Thus, an onboard network needs to provide appropriate security measures in order to protect against malicious messages. Sensitive in-vehicle data must be trustable and protected from modification. Thus, within the context of cyber secure vehicle systems an increased need for specific security operations has emerged. Efficient approaches to implement security operations in an in-vehicle network are desirable.